Physically unclonable functions (PUFs) are functions that are embodied in a physical structure that is relatively easy to evaluate but is relatively hard to characterize and practically impossible to duplicate. However, such structures are currently resource intensive to incorporate into integrated circuits. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.